


Afraid

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [14]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Nott is afraid.  A drabble.For the Prompt:nott, afraid (From my "Night of Drabbles" on Sept 15th!)





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwinVax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/gifts).



Adrenaline made everything shaky. Your legs.  Your hands.  Your vision. As Nott raced through the forest, she was afraid and the world shook around her, her every breath, every heartbeat, rumbling in her head.

Her tribe was behind her. Somewhere.  In the dark.

The woods had been her home. They were familiar.

The darkness had been her friend. It was safe.  It kept you hidden.

Now the trees rose up.  Iron bars. A prison.

Now the darkness pressed down. Suffocating.  Trapping.

She clutched the small knife, rigid in her hand.  Was it for her tribe?

Or was it for herself?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade are welcome!


End file.
